The Silver Symbiote
by Eiji-san
Summary: One Day he's living a normal life, the next day... His life got turned totally upside down. This is the story of a man who found his resolve and his purpose in his life. Set after Darkness and is the direct sequel to the End of The Manga.


**The Silver Symbiote**

 _One day, you're just living your life as normal, and the next day you're facing the greatest foe of your life. This is a story of a man that got his life turned upside down. A man who hated his own incompetence. And a Man who found his resolve._

* * *

 _Unknown Place, Unknown Time_

In a dimly lit room, an old man can be seen typing away in his computer. Besides him, there are no one else around except for some machines and a strange yet intriguing organism encased in a glass tube.

The old man coughed. He knew it, he knew that his own life is ending. "I've gotten far too old to continue this research… But at least I know that 'It' can sustain itself for now." The old man got up from his seat and reached the glass tube. The organism inside reacts to his presence and reached out to his palm as he touched the tube. "… I know that with this… The world will be a better place."

With no second thought, he released the organism, freeing it from its cage. "I'm too old for this, my body will not be suitable as a host. But it will be enough for your first meal." He said before the organism swallows his body whole, devouring it from its flesh and bone.

 _Sainan City, 20XX, 23:00_

"Woah!" A young brown haired boy yelled after he managed to barely dodge an attack. "Wait! No! I am innocent!" He keeps running while yelling away all his voice. "But you are a witness, so I have no choice but to exterminate you."

"E-Exterminate?!"

"You! Stand back!" A blonde-haired teenage girl immediately picks him up with her… hair? And threw him back from the battlefield. "You'd be better off running away if you don't want to die."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Another girl said, this time she has a pink-hair and a green-black dress.

" _Goddammit! Am I being a bother? Am I in their way? Am I… Useless?"_ He thought hard without even realizing that the land beneath him is crumbling. "What?!" He reached out his hand to grab something, but alas nothing is there and he fell to his own demise.

"!"

"Rito-san!"

…

The Boy kept falling and falling after what seems like an eternity…

…

"How did this happen… ?"

 _A few hours ago_

"A signal?" Yuuki Rito asked as he stood up from his sitting position and into the girl who's concentrating on a monitor.

I suppose I have to give a gist of who this is. Yuuki Rito is just an ordinary boy from Sainan who came across or more like accidentally came across a Princess from another planet, Lala Satalin. After that, his life got turned upside down for better or worse and yet he manage to confess his love to both Lala and his crush, Haruna.

That's just the abridged version of the whole story though…

"Yes. I've installed a radar to detect objects that entered the earth's atmosphere after your initial encounter with Assassin Kuro." A pink-haired girl explained to him. Her name is Momo Velia Deviluke, The little sister of Lala and the younger twin sister of Nana.

Currently, they are residing inside of Lala's 'home' (Rito's attic) where they are discussing about what Momo has found on her radar. "It shows that there's something big, entering the earth's atmosphere."

"Is it a spaceship?" A blonde-haired girl stood up and walked closer to the monitor, following Rito. Her name is Golden Darkness, affectionately called Yami (Real Name: Eve), an ex-assassin who resides on Earth following her encounter with Yuuki Rito, her self-proclaimed target of love.

"Seems like it, but it's bigger. Bigger than any of the previous ones."

"Then we just have to whoop their ass, right?" Nana Asta Deviluke, the previously mentioned older twin sister of Momo spoke up. "It's not that simple, it may be dangerous…"

"Come on! We have two ex-assassins and three princesses of the strongest race of the Milky Way!" Lala just giggled at her little sister's optimistic demeanor and walked towards Momo.

"But.."

"It's fine, isn't it?" Lala said to Momo. Although the latter initially hesitated, she accepts and followed the plan.

"Great! I'll call Mea!"

* * *

 _22:57_

"Well, I understand if Mea-san wants to come, but why in the world should you be here as well?" Momo exclaimed at the sight of Master Nemesis, her… nemesis. "Why shouldn't I? A great threat is coming to Earth and you're expecting me to just stay and watch?"

"It's not that. I'm just pissed at you. Don't forget what you've done to Rito-san!"

"Hmm? Did I do anything bad, huh? Rito?" She asked the boy who's walking behind them all this time. "Huh?! Umm.." The boy came out of his hiding and blushed. "Rito-san? I told you to go wait in the car, didn't I?"

"Y-Yeah… But I just can't help to come."

"You are reckless, you know that?" She said and Rito just laughed. They continued walking towards the source of the signal while Momo stayed besides her crush.

Unfortunately, Lala can't come due to a sudden call by Zastin that prompted her to go back to Deviluke for a day. Well, thanks to that Lala can't find out about Nemesis' identity yet.

They expected just the ordinary attacker who wants to hunt the Golden Darkness or the Red-Haired Mea, you know the typical bounty hunters. What they didn't expect however is an ambush.

Suddenly, an army of armored creature emerges from the foliages and started attacking the group. They, however were faster in reacting and managed to holds off the ambushing team. However, it didn't last long as weapons started firing from various directions.

"Tsk. They have guns?" Nana continued attacking the front lines but is distracted by the firing of the weapons that she almost lost her balance. "Gotcha!" Rito immediately stretches his arms and caught Nana from falling. "Th-Thank you…" She got back on her feet and continued her attacks.

"Even if they have guns…" Mea jumped high in the air and turned her hair into her trademark Laser Guns. "… I have bigger guns." She then shoots her lasers everywhere, defeating some but not all threats.

"Woah!" Suddenly an attack towards Rito came from nowhere but Rito managed to dodge it albeit in a very close call. The Figure walked in and revealed a very big humanoid creature with a Halberd as his weapon. "W-Wait! No! I'm innocent!" He said, hoping that the creature will let him go. "No no. You're not innocent, you're with them, and plus you're a witness. So I can't spare you." He said with a gruff voice.

Suddenly an attack came from above and striked the giant figure, it throws the creature off balance. "So you must be the Big Boss of the team?" Yami appeared and stopped the attack at the right moment. "Yami!"

"Will you leave this boy alone? I'm afraid he has nothing to do with this."

"No can do. He saw us, even if he's innocent, he's still a witness. No choice but to exterminate him."

"E-Exterminate?"

"Yuuki Rito! Stand Back!" Yami turned her hair into hands and grabbed Rito and threw him back away from the battlefield.

"Rito-san!" Momo managed to catch Rito before he hit the ground. Not that it's that high up in the first place. "Rito-san, stand back! I'll protect you."

And then it hit him.

" _Protect me? I'm always protected by the girls, and yet…"_ He hit the ground with his fist. _"… I have no chance of protecting them. Am I in the way? Am I being a bother? … Am I … Useless?"_

He had no chance to react before the land beneath him started to crumble and broke.

"!"

"Rito!"  
"Rito-san!"  
"Senpai!"  
"Yuuki Rito!"

…

" _Shit… Am I gonna die here?"_

…

He kept falling and falling for what seems like an eternity.

…

* * *

"No way…"  
"Rito…"

Suddenly an attack was directed towards the group. And they manage to dodge just in time. "Hahaha! There are no time to mourn over the dead! I'm still here! And I still have one ace up my sleeve!"

The Boss exclaimed loudly and the girls prepared their respective weapons. Even while mourning, they will not let the feelings take their spirit over.

"My Men! Prepare the Silver Symbiote!"

…

…

It was a while before someone spoke again. "Ahem. I said bring out The Silver Symbiote!"

…

Again, silence. "S-Sir?"

"What?" The Boss asked angrily, his glare stabs one of his henchmen. "Th-The symbiote's gone…"

"What?!" He got inside the ship and found that the container tube that holds the symbiote broke off.

"I-It seems like it manage to escape during the battle."

The Boss suddenly stabbed his own henchman. "G-Gahh…"

"Useless.. All of you! I'll deal with this myself."

The Boss stepped out the ship with a dissapointed look on his face. "Huh… I guess you don't have any ace up your sleeve anymore." Yami said cockily, hiding the obvious raspiness of her voice.

"Even myself is enough for the likes of you."

Yami, Mea and Nemesis suddenly charges onto the Big Boss, but were stopped when a great electricity shock their bodies. "Hehe. Thanks to whoever gave this information that a great shock of electricity is enough to short-circuit your entire nano-machines."

"Dammit. I was careless."

"Yami! Mea! Nemesis!" Nana stepped forward however, she's stopped by the sight of guns pointed towards all of them.

"Now… All of you… Die."

 _BOOM._

An unknown creature suddenly emerges from behind the girls. Its size is massive, bigger than the Big Boss towering at 4 meters. The Silver-colored creature started charging at the soldiers, killing them off one-by-one.

The sight is gruesome, bloods and limbs splattering everywhere. "Th-That's the Symbiote… But how? There's no one else here and it can't bond with an animal!" None of those questions are answered as the Boss got picked up by the creature. The Eyes are red, it has no other facial features besides the fiery red eyes and a few streaks here and there. The body is towering at 4 meters, with a muscular build and sharp claws. It seems to be standing at 2 feet indicating that it's not an animal, rather a human.

The creature looked at him in the eyes, "Exterminate me, huh?" It said with a gruffy and deep voice. "Y-You!" Without any reaction, a mouth suddenly formed on the creature's face and it bites his arm off and threw it somewhere else.

"Shoot him!"

The surviving henchmen started directing their fire at the giant creature. It lets go of the Boss and started focusing its attention towards the rest of the henchmen. But not only the creature who attacked the rest. "Don't forget that we're here too!" Momo said as she started attacking the henchmen alongside the giant creature. And somehow, even though it looks scary, Momo can't help but to be fascinated by it, like a weird sense of familiarity.

The rest of the girls also stepped in to action. Yami noticed that the creature's way of fighting is using its fist and tendrils. Tendrils that it can form out of its body. It can also shape its fist to a sword like object or a tendril as well. Almost similar to how she fights.

Nemesis also can't stop looking at the creature with such interesting tendencies. Despite its barbaric way of killing, it never, not even once hit any of the girls, it also seems to be somewhat syncronized with them like it has known them for a long time.

"The Boss is getting away!" Momo exclaimed. The Creature looked at the ship and tried to extend its tendril but is not long enough to reach the flying ship.

"You may got me this time! But I'll be back! I also left some presents for you…"

The Creature, noticing what the Boss meant, immediately created a dome-like structure out of its tendrils and shielded the girls. "Wait! Woah!" They are pulled by the tendrils to the inside of the structure and…

 _Explosions._

Explosions could be heard outside the dome and the land shakes below them. "D-Did this thing just saved us?" Nana looked at the face and noticed that it's taking damage from the explosion. "It even took the damage outside for us…"

Nana who usually can speak to animals, no matter where they're from somehow can't talk to this creature. After a while, the explosions died off and the dome started to open to a destructive sight. "How horrible."

"He even killed his own men…"

"The Creature!" Nana looked at it and saw it just standing there looking over the destruction. "Hey, princess Momo." Nemesis said to the third princess of Deviluke.

"What is it this time?"

"I observed that creature's attack pattern and I noticed that in all of its attack it destroys everything in its path. Yet… It doesn't attack you girls. It only attacked the henchmen and that's it. It doesn't even leave any scratch on any of you."

"Yes… It even protected us." Mea looked at its face and it responded by looking at her as well. "Now that I look at it, Isn't it kind of cute? Can we keep it as a pet?"

"Mea!"

Momo walked closer to the giant creature and it responded by lowering its body to her level. "Just who are you?" She grabbed its face and suddenly its body dissolved.

"Momo! What did you do?" Nana ran towards her sister. "I-I didn't do anything! I—"

The creature's body dissolved and revealed the guy behind it. "Rito-san?!"

Rito's body immediately collapsed to the ground. "Rito-san!" Momo came and offered her lap as a pillow for his head. Yami grabbed one of his hand and checked for a pulse. She sighed in relief. "Don't worry he's fine."

"Rito… What happened to you?" Nana looked at the passed out Rito in front of her.

* * *

"You lost the symbiote?"

"Y-Yes, but no worry, milord! I'll get my revenge on them sure—"

Before he can even finish his sentence, the 'Lord' cut the Boss' head off. "I have no need for such incompetent fools."

"Well, don't worry… I still have mine…"


End file.
